


First Snow

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, rating mostly for Karkat swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's never seen snow before, so it's up to Karkat to play in it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homestuck Secret Santa 2014! This was a gift to tumblr user Plushi~ I really hope you like it :)

When the first snow falls that year, you're sure Eridan is going to shit his pants. 

It happens when the two of you are sitting through this entirely too long lecture about seventeenth century authors. To be completely honest you hate the class and so does Eridan, but you're both way too full of yourselves to admit it. 

The professor is just droning on and on, and you can feel yourself tipping into a boiling rage because there are so many more exciting ways to talk about this subject. You looks over to make a face at Eridan to convey this, a task that would have been much easier if you had just let your boyfriend sit next to you. However, you have funny ideas about things so he sits clear across the room. This usually doesn't stop you from rolling your eyes at him every couple of minutes but this time Eridan isn't making an equally disgusted face back at you. In fact he isn't even looking in your direction at all. What? You frown sharply, not that you're full of yourself, but come on Ampora, you are obviously the most interesting thing happening in the lecture hall right now. 

You throw a glance at the professor, who has turned around to write some choice quotes on the board, before craning to get a look at what ever Eridan's staring at. There's one big head in the way, and you can feel this pit of irritation growing in your stomach. Fuck being short, this isn't working. You scoot your seat back and it screeches loudly in the mostly silent lecture hall. But success, you can follow Eridan's line of sight. He's looking out the window? Maybe there's something going on outside that you can't see. Once some of the frats – and by some of the frats you mean a group of people led by John who happened to be in a frat – had started an all out pie war in the main courtyard. It's too cold for something like that right now, but a snowball fight isn't out of the question. Either way, you're still a bit miffed. 

The lecture lasts way too long and you spend most of it glaring holes into the side of Eridan's head. He stays fixated on the window. So when the professor finally, finally, lets you go, you are more then ready to give him a piece of your mind.

“Hey, you fucking hipster douche canoe,” you shout as soon as you spot him, “do you know how boring-”

“Oh my god Kar you'll nevver believe what is happenin outside,” he cuts you off. He's bouncing on his feet, face lit up like some one just paid his college tution free of charge, and eyes shining with excitement. It's enough to curb some of your annoyance.

“Ugh, what's happening?” you grumble. Eridan looks like he might explode.

“It's snowwin!” He all but shrieks. Maybe you should talk to Feferi, because she is clearly rubbing off on him.

“And your point is?”

“Kar, do I evven really need to say it, wwe havve to, havve to, go outside.” You frown again. 

“It's cold,” you say, voice flat.

“But Kar,” he whines, grabbing your hand, “I've nevver seen snoww before. I wwant to build a snowwman.” Sometimes you forget it doesn't snow in other parts of the country. It's hard to say no to Eridan when he pouts like that.

“I swear to god if you start singing Frozen songs again you will be frozen, do I make myself clear?” 

“Does that mean you'll build the snowwman with me?” He smiles, and squeezes your hand.

“Obviously, you giant tool.”

–-----------

Eridan had fast learned when October hit that this was nothing like home and had been bundling up like his life depended on it ever since. Even so, you don't think anything could have prepared him for the snow.

“I can't feel my hands,” Eridan complains, teeth chattering. He's packing snow around the base of the snowman by your command. If you two were gonna build a snowman, you were gonna do it right.

“That's what happens when you touch frozen water.” You lean on him a bit inspecting his work, “Careful, you don't want to make the bottom to big!” 

“I'vve got this Kar, quit hovverin.” He swats you away, but moves on to helping you pat together the middle piece anyways.

“And after this is the head,” you say, mostly to yourself, trying to keep things organized in your head.

“Wwhy didn't any a you tell me that snoww wwas so cold.” Eridan says, he's looking forlornly at his jeans, which are pretty much soaked through at this point. You poke at his side.

“I tried to tell you, you just never listen. You're a know-it-all.”

“I am not,” he protests, gently knocking your shoulders together. 

“You are too,” you kick some snow at him. 

“Blasphemy,” he says and pushes you little harder. You sway on the spot a bit, but you're starting to smile.

“No way. You always have to be right about about every. Single. Fucking. Thing.” You punctuate each word with a kick of snow. 

“Ouch, you jerk, that hurts my feelins,” he pouts, being dramatic just to see if he can get a reaction out of you.

“Too bad,” you smile triumphantly, convinced you've won. You aren't expecting Eridan to bump you just enough so you topple over into the snowman the two of you had been working on.  
“  
“Hey!” you shout, crashing down into the cold, wet snow. “That was uncalled for!”

“Wwell your face is uncalled for,” Eridan replies. So you reach up, and tug him down as well. He falls easily, with a surprised yelp. 

“Unfair.” He tosses a handful of snow at you.

“Totally fair, you pushed my first you douche.” You toss one back.

“You insulted my snowwman making skills.” He tosses a bigger one. 

“What skills?” You throw another and it quickly devolves into a small tussles in the snow. By the time your finished your both out of breath, soaked to them bone and freezing.

“I think I'm done with the snoww noww,” Eridan admits.

“Thank the fucking lord above. Lets go inside.”

–----------------

You drag Eridan back to your dorm, and he looks ridiculous in one of your really big sweatshirts and pants that are way too short. 

“Wwhy did I think snoww wwas a good idea?” He asks you.

“Because you were a naïve boy, lost in the wonders of real winter.” You retrieve mugs of hot chocolate from your microwave

“Noww you sound like pretentious douche.”

“Shit, you're rubbing off on me.” You pad over to were Eridan has nestled himself on your bed, once again facing the window. “Move over, you're hogging all the blankets.” 

You pass him his mug and situate yourself next him.

“God I hate winter.” You say, clutching your mug and letting yourself warm up.

“It is pretty though.” Eridan confesses, his eyes glued to the rapidly falling snow outside. You let your gaze shift to the window.

“Well, it might not be so bad with you around.” You lay your head on his shoulder and you both watch as night falls.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is so disjointed and badly characterized ahhhh at least it's fluffy? ahhhhh


End file.
